


Our lips are made of candy

by everydaytomholland



Category: Glee
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Drunkenness, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaytomholland/pseuds/everydaytomholland
Summary: What happens when Blaine gets really drunk and calls for Sam to help him?





	Our lips are made of candy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm blaming the fact that I was 16 (I'm now in my 20s) and had never been kissed for why this fic is so cheesy. oh well, here it is.
> 
> Originally posted on ffn under a different username, transferring all my fics over.

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing. Who the fuck is calling me in the middle of the night? I check my caller ID. It's Blaine. I know I have to answer. He's been really depressed since Kurt rejected his proposal and I told him he could call me whenever he needed. With the slightest ounce of hesitation, I answer my cell. "Blaine?"

"SAAMM! H-hey buddy!" Oh fuck, he's drunk. Very drunk.

"Hey buddy, what're you doing?"

"Im at Sandals. I'm dancing with a really nice guy, he bought me some drinks, I think he really likes me. I feel a little funny though, he said he'd take me home." Holy fuck. Blaine is gonna get date raped.

"Blaine? Can you give your phone to the bar man, I wanna talk to them." I can hear him walking away from the dance floor.

"Hey! Mister, my friend wants to talk to you. He's really cute, he's so pretty but he's straight, otherwise I would tap that! Hey can you get me another drink."

"Hello? You the friend?" This was not Blaine. I'm guessing the gruff male voice is the bar man.

"Uh yeah, my name's Sam. Look, I think someone spiked his drink. Can you keep him there, I'm coming to get him."

"Yeah, sure kid. Blaine's a nice guy, I don't wanna see him hurt."

Damnit Blaine, why did you have to go and get drunk? We've got finals next week and I'm supposed to be studying all weekend but now my sleeping pattern is disturbed and odds are, I'm gonna be dealing with Blaine until tomorrow afternoon. I just hope he's ok.

I roll up to Scandals, it looks exactly like I imagined. I see two guys getting it on near the entrance as I walk in. "ID please?"

"Shit! I left my ID at home, I'm just picking up a friend, can I go in and get him?" The bouncer looks me up and down before conceding and letting me past.

"Ok, but only because you're cute." Whatever, at this point I don't even care about anyone except Blaine. I spot him at the bar with six other guys, doing shots. Great, just great.

"Blaine!" I call out to him, hoping to get his attention. It works, he turns to me and gives me a dopey smile.

"SAAAAMMM!" He stumbles towards me and throws his arms around my neck. He's talking but he's so drunk that it's completely incoherent. We're halfway through the crowds when a guy blocks our path.

"Hey, what're you doing?"

"I'm taking my friend home." I put my arm around Blaine's waist defensively.

"Oh come on man! I've been dancing with him all night. I was gonna take him happy and show him a good time."

"Against his will. He's too drunk to consent to anything. Besides, he's taken." I give Blaine a kiss on the forehead, I hope it's enough to turn the guy away. It works. Not just because of me kissing Blaine, but the way he responds, snuggling into my neck and kissing it. It feels nice, I think that's just because I'm really lonely, ever since Brittany broke up with me.

We walk out of Scandals, the bouncer winking at me, and head towards my car. Blaine is still nuzzling against my neck but I just let him do it, I'd rather it be me than some other guy and have him get into trouble. I stop him though, when I feel him sucking a hickey on my neck, that's gonna be hard to explain. He backs away, looking ashamed. He comes back towards me, I suppose to use me for support. Nope. He kisses me, full on the lips.

It feels nice. I've never kissed a guy before but his lips are really soft. It's then that I realise I'm kissing him back. I feel his tongue pushing against my lips, asking for entry. I granted it and his tongue entered my mouth and discovered it as I in turn discovered his. Soon, the need for air became to great and we broke apart. I'm panting and Blaine is giggling. He's not going to remember any of this in the morning, but I will. I walk him to the car and open the door for him to get in but he has other ideas.

Next thing I know he's on top of me and we're making out in the back seat of my car. What am I doing? I thought I was straight but now? I dunno. A straight guy shouldn't enjoy making out with a guy this much. Or get a boner!

I eventually extract myself from Blaine's grip, not without first losing my shirt, but he looks hurt. "Blaine, come on, I've gotta get you home."

"No. No home. Parents don't like me drinking." Of course. His parents are bad enough, I can't force them on him when he's having a hard enough time. Besides, I need to talk to him when he's sober, and not at school.

"Ok, you can come back to my house." He throws his arms around me, hugging me. I buckle him into his seat and get into my own in the front. This is going to be hard to explain.

We get back to my house and Blaine is asleep. I gently wake him and half carry him inside. My dad is waiting in the family room for me. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Dad, please. He called me, he's really drunk, some guy was trying to date rape him, I couldn't just leave him there." He clearly isn't expecting this answer.

"Well then how do you explain the hickey on your neck?" Damn. I was hoping he wouldn't see that.

"Dad, he's really really drunk. He won't even remember this in the morning."

"Very well, just, take care of him." And he walked up to bed.

I walk Blaine into my room and take his shoes off as he's crashing onto my bed. I really don't like the idea of sleeping on the floor so I climb into bed with him and soon fall asleep.

When I wake up, I can feel someone's arm around my waist, and spooning me. I am really confused at first, but then everything comes back to me. I get up quickly and take a nice, cold shower. Once I'm out, I settle in at my desk and get started on my studying, Blaine is still fast asleep.

I hear him wake up about two hours later. Seriously mumbling, it's obvious he has no idea where he is. "Sam? Where am I?"

"You're in my bed, in my bedroom, in my house."

"What happened? My head is pounding." I went and got him some Aspirin and water and came back.

"You were pretty drunk last night, some guy was trying to date rape you and you called me."

"Oh, well, thanks for getting me."

"Um, this is really awkward but, that's not all."

"Sam, what did I do?" I take in a deep breath before responding. Except I can't get the words out, so instead, I show him the hickey he left on my neck. He looks completely horrified.

"And that's not all, you - uh - you kissed me. With tongue."

"Sam, I'm so-" I stopped him.

"Just let me finish ok." He nods so I continue. "You kissed me, but I kissed you back. I enjoyed it. You were drunk and didn't know what you were doing. But I did. We were making out in the back of my car for twenty minutes." I can feel tears falling down my cheeks, I didn't even realise I'd been holding them in. "And now, I don't know what to think. I'm so confused. I don't know if I'm gay, I never thought I was but now..." I can't talk anymore, I'm too overcome by emotion and start sobbing. Blaine engulfs me in his arms and I rest my head against his shoulder

After twenty minutes, I finally stop crying. Blaine still has his arms around me and I don't want to move from his embrace. He whispers comforting words in my ear and eventually we separate. "Hey, you ok?" He smiles weakly at me, I can see he's been crying too.

"I'm better. Why are you crying?"

"This is all my fault. You're crying because I couldn't handle my alcohol."

"No, I don't regret it. Don't you dare blame yourself." I lean towards him but hesitate, he makes no move to stop me, so I kiss him. It feels just as good as last night, if not better. This time, Blaine is completely sober and aware of what we're doing. It makes him an even better kisser. We continue kissing, getting quite heated, before breaking apart several minutes later. He smiles at me.

"Sam, what does this mean?"

"Honestly, I don't know? Will you help me?"

"Of course. You didn't need to ask, I'll always be there for you."

"Then it'll be ok." I hope it will.

"Is ok good?" I give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Ok, is wonderful."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on instagram under the same username.


End file.
